Burning Embers
by HuntressOfTheStrange
Summary: Carolyn Gideon is a disturbed young woman. Two years ago her uncle went on a murderous rampage and killed her whole family. Only pure luck and determination kept her alive. As she systematically destroys foster parents and psychiatrists she may just meet her match in Dr Hannibal Lecter. Dark themes! Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Blazing Embers:**

**A/N: This was born from a love of Hannibal and recent inspiration from the film 'Girl, interrupted' Which is amazing and if you haven't seen it, you should. **

**Warnings: Cannibalism(nothing deviating from the show), Pyromania, Disturbing descriptions. The usual for any Hannibal fic really;) May be triggering. **

_Thoughts _"Speech"

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and her mini plot. :(**

* * *

Carolyn felt the pulse point at her wrist and sighed at how quickly it was beating. She did not like this irrational fear, though it happened every time she was referred to a new psychiatrist.

Carolyn smoothed her skirt down into something that held less resemblance to a chaotic flower bush. The skirt was knee-length, picked by her newest foster-mother and left at the foot of her bed, with huge red carnations splattered on the white canvas of her skirt weaving in a spiral pattern.

She brought a perfectly manicured hand up to her forehead and smoothed down her wavy fringe again, trying to cover the light brown fuzz that was left of her eyebrows. It really _wasn't _her fault that the kitchen went up in flames.

Carolyn flinched as her small heels clicked against the wooden floor. She hated corridors, absolutely _hated _them. No matter what the corridor was decorated with, they all had the same clinical feel.

Though she had to admit this corridor was rather well decorated.

As she came to an open door way, Carolyn heard the light chatter of voices. She edged closer to the doorway, tilting her head to the side slightly and listening intently. Carolyn couldn't help it really, she had always been a nosy child and working with Miss Lounds had only intensified that.

"I'll see you again soon doctor." Carolyn almost gagged at the voice. She would always remember that voice, it had haunted her dreams so often. _I'm sorry Miss Gideon...He made it quick...Your uncle just needs time to heal his mind...No one survived except yourself._

Carolyn steeped forward slightly and rapped her knuckles against the wooden door frame and quickly applied her signature innocent smile.

"Hello Carolyn...I never realized Dr Lecter was your psychiatrist." Jack Crawford's voice traveled around the silent room, leaving Carolyn itching to just reach into her small shirt pocket and grasp the ornate metal lighter within.

"Well, I will see you later Jack. Miss Gideon if you would like to step into my office." Carolyn sent a fleeting smile towards Jack Crawford, still not looking at the elusive Dr Lecter but taking note off the perfectly enunciated speech and distinct accent.

She walked through the small cheerfully decorated waiting room and into the office. The office was a large room with a balcony of sorts above, holding what could practically be a small library. _Old books...They would catch easy._ Carolyn couldn't help but think as her eyes slid over the many titles, not really taking any in.

She twirled around on the spot and walked towards the armchair near the middle of the room. Opposite the chair was another with a small table standing next to it with a box of tissues on top. _Typical. _

_"_So Miss Gideon, do you know why you are here?" The accented voice asked, making Carolyn jump at the closeness. She dropped her small satchel next to the chair and slowly sat down, feeling awfully like a child sent to the teacher's office.

"I need to work through my many issues." It was becoming a mantra for Carolyn, every time she was sent somewhere new.

"Well maybe you could tell me what issues you think you have?" While his tone was kind, Carolyn was adept enough to hear the slight mocking lilt in his voice and it was because of that she finally looked up at Dr Lecter.

A refined looking man with light brown hair with a few grey strands, a slight stubble on his cheeks and dark hazel eyes that looked as cold as ice. He was wearing a dark grey suit over a royal blue shirt and sat with his ankle crossed over his knee.

While he looked colder and harder to manipulate, Carolyn was sure this would be easy. She had meticulously broken and destroyed each of her psychiatrists through only her words and occasionally small gestures.

_This would be fun. _

* * *

**So here is the first chapter!**

**Reviewers get a sneak peek of the next chapter! And yes I know that is bribery ;)**

**Read and Review!**


	2. AN

**General Author's Note:**

**My pen name has been changed from WickedNixieOfRedemption to HuntressOfTheHearth.**


End file.
